Mine
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Elle Bishop looks back at her life and how Claire became hers.


Elle Bishop was preparing for her wedding. It was exactly a normal wedding. Her father wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle and give her away. (Though he probably wouldn't even if he was alive) She wasn't dressed in a white dress that barely fit through the door and she wouldn't have a dance with her husband. That was because she wasn't going to have a husband. She was getting married to her longtime girlfriend Claire Bennet. It was kind of ironic in that she was marrying the girl that killed her father. But she wasn't that upset about it. Her father wasn't a good man anyway and he had orchestrated the death of Claire's own father and boyfriend. Elle was a different person back then. She was borderline sociopathic. She had her owns scar from that day as well. She thought back to what had occurred in the following days.

_Elle was alone on the beach. She had nothing left but the company car that she been given. There was no way that she was going to work for that bitch Angela Petrelli was the new head of the company. She was off on her own for the first time, perhaps a few years too late. Still to finally be out of the company facility at 24 was good because she hadn't expected that she would ever get out of the there. She sat by the beach with her arm in a sling. She could have brought her father back but she told Suresh not to. He didn't deserve a second chance after all that he did to her. In a way she was relieved with Claire. She then noticed a blonde head of hair by the beach. Claire was there with her father's ashes. She figured that when Claire saw her she would finish what she started. She slowly tried to walk away. _

"_Elle?" Claire asked. She didn't seem as angry towards Elle as she possibly could be. _

"_Hey Cheerleader." Elle stammered. She was nervous. She still thought Claire was going to kill her despite her calm demeanor. She couldn't really defend herself because she wasn't that skilled zapping with her left hand and it wouldn't do much because Claire would just heal. _

"_I'm sorry." Claire said. Okay now that completely caught Elle by surprise. What did Claire have to be sorry for? She was the one who lost the two most important men in her life. _

"_For what?" Elle asked. _

"_I'm sorry that all of this had to happen." Claire answered. "I'm sorry that you had to go through the treatment that I didn't and I'm sorry that you lost your father even though I don't regret killing him."_

_It had all started with an innocent exchange of hostages. Claire and Elle were being returned to their sides. It turned bad when Elle shot Claire and her boyfriend out of the sky with a lightning bolt. Claire's dad then shot Elle in her arm and Suresh shot Bennet in the eye. When no was watching Claire had pulled a knife out and stabbed Bob in the temple, killing him instantly. The three survivors agreed to call the battle a draw. Suresh quit the company immediately. He had decided to that he would do some freelance work. He didn't like Angela Petrelli that much either. As for the bodies, the company had ways of making them disappear. _

"_Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Claire asked._

"_What?" Elle asked in surprise. _

"_I wanted to know if you had anywhere to stay tonight, you know with a bed?" Claire repeated. _

"_Why are you being nice to me?" Elle questioned. "I killed you boyfriend/"_

"_Yes I should but the more I think about it, the more I think it's not really your fault. You were trained to be ruthless and you're probably a little crazy from being locked up for so many years." Claire answered. "I just thought that you could use a friend. I mean you did lose the only family that you had. I did have to kill him. Everything was out of control." _

"_I'm actually not mad at you for doing that. In a way, I'm a little impressed. Where did you pull that knife from?" _

"_I hid it in my skirt. I grabbed it from the facility." Claire explained. "So you're mad that I killed him?"_

"_No if someone did to you what he did to me, you'd want them dead too." Elle responded. "I guess I could stay at your place if you want me to. Though I'm not the rest of your family will go for it."_

_Sandra Bennet did not appreciate her daughter bringing Elle home but agreed to let her stay one night on the ground that she had nowhere else that she could be. As they were eating dinner, Claire had an announcement._

"_I wanna head to New York and stay with Nathan." She announced. Both Sandra and Lyle looked at her in shock. "My reasoning is that I think living here would cause too many bad memories."_

"_I'm going with you cheerleader." Elle remarked. "Someone has to make sure that you get there safely and I'm probably better than any bodyguard you can have."_

"_Elle your arm is messed up." Claire pointed out. "I can make it there fine on my own. I can't be hurt after all."_

"_Please Claire you said you were going to be my friend and I don't know much about friendship but I do know that friends don't leave their friends behind." Elle begged._

"_Fine you can come." Claire agreed. _

"_Are you sure that the company won't just follow you there?" Lyle asked. _

"_The one thing that I know about Angela Petrelli is she's very big on family. Since she's in charge she would never let them do anything to Claire." Elle explained as she took a bite of her food. "She may be a complete and total bitch but she is loyal to those of her bloodline." _

"_Elle, could you please not use that kind of language at the table?" Sandra requested. _

_The two girls headed out the next day. When they arrived in New York, they headed to Nathan's house to find out that he wasn't there. Claire tried to call him but she got no answer. _

"_Now what do we do?" Elle asked._

"_I guess we head to a hotel." Claire said. _

_They checked into a hotel and found that Nathan had scheduled a press conference. Nathan seemed like he was going to reveal his powers before someone shot him. Claire gasped, hoping that Nathan would somehow survive. She couldn't bear to lose two fathers. Lucky for Nathan, he managed to get a transfusion from an anonymous donor. The blood used had actually been Claire's blood that they had kept. The identity of the shooter was never identified and Nathan believed that God had saved him. Because of this revelation, the governor of New York selected him to replace the senator who resigned. It meant that he would have to move to Washington. He suggested that Claire start college. Angela arranged for Claire to get her GED. Well she arranged for both of them to get their GED. After that it wasn't that hard for them to get into school. Since they had come all the way to New York, they chose to go to NYU. The Petrellis could definitely afford to send both of them to school. They became roommates as well as friends. _

_A few months later, Elle began to date Sylar. Sylar turned out to be Angela's lost son. He was suffering from the Shanti virus. Angela offered him a cure with reformation. He became a company agent and went by Gabriel. Elle told him that it was real and she wasn't just playing with his emotions like she had been before under company orders. But Elle felt like there was something missing in their relationship. One day she called him in with plans to end it._

"_Hello Gabriel." She greeted._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Gabriel asking._

"_There's no easy way for me to say this." She started. "I just don't thinking that this is working between us. I really don't feel very much for you. I don't think I ever will so I think I should just do the right thing and end this so I don't have to keep you hanging on." _

"_Okay I guess I can see where you're coming from." Gabriel replied. "I enjoyed the times that we spent together."_

"_I did too." Elle added. "Thanks for understanding." _

_Elle tried to date a few more guys because she discovered why it wasn't working. She didn't like guys. She liked Claire. Her heart belonged to the first person in her life to ever show compassion for her. The only problem was Claire was dating Andy, a busboy at the diner she worked at. Claire didn't need a job but she had one because it gave her something to do. It sucked having to watch Claire be with him. She just hoped that he would end up cheating on her or they would break up or something. _

_One day during the summer, after Elle had finished her summer class, she walked into the apartment that she was sharing with Claire. Elle wanted to take a shower but the door was locked. After fifteen minutes of waiting, she heard some crying sounds. She took the key and opened the door. Claire was in the bathtub, the water was running. She had what looked a spot of dried blood on her. _

"_Claire what happened?" The older girl asked._

"_He hit me." Claire whispered._

"_What?" Elle asked._

"_He hit me." Claire said louder. _

"_Stay here." Elle instructed her younger roommate. _

_Elle forgot about taking a shower and took out her cell phone. _

_Andy heard his doorbell. He went to get into and saw Elle with a Haitian. _

"_Elle? What a surprise. Claire actually isn't here right now." Andy replied. _

"_I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Elle stated. _

"_Alright well come in." Any invited. "Can I get you anything to drink?" _

"_No I'm good." Elle said "No wait. I'll take a beer if you have any."_

_Elle watched him go to into the kitchen. She waited for just the right moment before she walked inside. She caught him by surprise and pushed him to the ground. She then started to kick him._

"_What the hell?" Andy asked._

"_What so you like hitting people but you don't like being hit yourself?" Elle asked vindictively._

"_What did she tell you?" Andy asked because anything she said was a lie. _

"_Shut up." Elle commanded. "You're not going to see Claire again."_

"_And how are you going to stop me?" He asked cockily._

_Elle punched him in the face one more time to knock him out. _

"_Take everything." She told the Haitian._

"_I think you may have been a little rough on him." The Haitian said._

"_He made Claire bleed so I had to do the same to him." Elle replied. "I didn't kill him so that's all that matters." _

_The next night Claire came home from work and Elle was in the living room. _

"_How was work?" Elle asked._

"_It was good." Claire remarked. "Andy missed his shift though."_

"_I don't think you'll be seeing him much anymore." Elle commented._

"_What did you do?" Claire asked in concern._

"_I didn't kill him." Elle replied. "I just roughed him up a little and had the Haitian mind wipe him."_

"_Why did you do that?" Claire asked angrily._

"_He was abusing you Claire!" Elle shouted._

"_I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" Claire yelled back. _

"_YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN HIM!" Elle said._

"_THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION!" Claire argued._

"_I DID IT CAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Elle declared._

"_What?" Claire asked in shocked. "What did you just say?"_

"_I said that I love you Claire." Elle stated. _

"_I don't know what to say." Claire remarked in shock. _

"_You could say that you love me too." Elle suggested._

"_I don't know that I do." Claire said. "We should get some sleep."_

_In the morning, Elle was in the shower. She heard the door open and someone walked in. She was prepared to shock them but then she noticed it was Claire who also naked. _

"_Elle you're right I do love you." Claire said. _

"_Claire I really don't think you should be in here." Elle remarked. "As much as I want you, I don't want us to skip any steps. I think we need to have our first kiss before we do anything. I think Lake Placid would be a good place for that." _

_Nathan was having a family trip to Lake Placid after he reconciled with his wife. Their divorce wasn't finalized so they simply called it off. Heidi actually took the news of Claire pretty well. _

_Elle and Claire were sitting by the water at night. Claire put her arm around. The moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They looked in each other's eyes and kissed at just the right moment. _

"_You know the water looks perfect." Claire commented._

"_Yeah it does." Elle agreed._

"_We should get in." Claire remarked._

"_I left my suit back in the cabin." Elle said._

"_Then we'll swim in our underwear." Claire suggested as she began to strip her clothes off. _

"_You know that I don't like the water." Elle argued. _

"_I'll make sure that you don't get hurt." Claire said. "Come on we'll go in together."_

"_I don't know why I'm letting you talk me into this." Elle said as she began to take off her clothes. _

_The next semester Claire had decided that she wanted to become a doctor. She started to take medical classes. The two had decided that they were going to keep the apartment. Claire had also decided that she wanted to make her own money instead of continuing to accept money from Nathan. The bills were starting to pile up because Claire just wasn't making enough money. Elle tried to find a job but nowhere was really hiring. The only place that was hiring was a strip club. At first Elle didn't want to do it but with the threat of eviction, she had no choice. The job was degrading but she was actually pretty good at it. She came home one night after having worked for a few weeks at 2:30 a.m. and found Claire was waiting for her._

"_What are you still doing up?" Elle asked._

"_Why don't you tell me why you're working at a strip club?" Claire asked. _

"_How did you find out?" Elle questioned._

"_I called back to see where you were." Claire explained. "Why didn't you talk to me before you decided to do this?"_

"_We were going to be kicked out." Elle answered. "It was the only place that was hiring. I had to take it."_

"_We could have asked my dad for money." Claire pointed out. _

"_I was just trying to provide for us." Elle said as she ran out. She stood in the rainy street. _

_Claire had followed her. Elle expected a breakup was about to occur. She prepared herself. _

"_So I guess it's over." Elle remarked._

"_No Elle it's not over." Claire said. "Come back inside."_

"_Why isn't it over?" Elle asked in confusion._

"_Elle, don't be stupid. Do you really think that something like this could get to stop loving you? I just want to quit this place. We'll get the money from Nathan."_

"_Thank you Claire." Elle beamed as she hugged her. "I love you too."_

_That night Claire had proposed to Elle. She had bought the ring to surprise her with when she came back from work. The moment was restored  
_

The door opened and Peter was there.

"It's time for you to go out there." He told her.

"Okay I'm ready." Elle replied.

She headed to the front of the church and began to wait. The organ started to play and Claire began to walk down the aisle in her white dress. It was a marvelous sight.

The two of them said their vows and the minister said the words that he needed to say. Upon hearing the words, Elle planted a kiss on Claire's lips.

The reception was really nice. Nathan had gone all out. He had even hired Taylor Swift to sing. The two girls began to dance as she sang.

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wonder why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "can you believe it" as we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see yes yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash-forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place _

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

_Oh but we got bills to pay we got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take yes yes this was what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 am_

_Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_

_Braced myself for the goodbye cause that's all I've ever known_

_You took me by surprise you said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said_

"_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And everytime I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_Hold on we'll make it last_

_Hold on we'll never turn back _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"She's right." Elle commented. "You are the best thing that's ever been Mine."

So thsi story pretty much wrote itself. I was originally going to use You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson and make this more angsty but while I was writing it, this song came to me. So yeah I don't have much more to say about this. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
